List of Russian monarchs
|appointer = Hereditary |began = 862 |ended = 15 March 1917 |pretender = }} This is a list of all reigning monarchs in the history of Russia. It includes the titles Prince of Novgorod, Grand Prince of Kiev, Grand Prince of Vladimir, Grand Prince of Moscow, Tsar of All Rus'(Russia), and Emperor of All Russia. The list begins with a semi-legendary Rurik, Prince of Novgorod, sometime in the mid 9th century ( 862) and ends with the Emperor of All Russia Nicholas II who abdicated in 1917, and was executed with his family in 1918. The vast territory known today as Russia covers an area that has been known historically by various names, including Rus', Kievan Rus', the Grand Duchy of Moscow, the Tsardom of Russia and the Russian Empire, and the sovereigns of these many nations and throughout their histories have used likewise as wide a range of titles in their positions as chief magistrates of a country. Some of the earliest titles include Kniaz and Velikiy Kniaz, which mean "Prince" and "Great Prince" respectively but are often rendered as "Duke" and "Grand Duke" in Western literature; then the title of Tsar, meaning "Caesar", which was disputed to be the equal of either a king or emperor; finally culminating in the title of Emperor. According to Article 59 of the 1906 Russian Constitution, the Russian Tsar held several dozen titles, each one representing a region which the monarch governed. The Patriarchs of Moscow, who were the head of Russian Orthodox Church, also have acted as the leaders of Russia from time to time, usually in periods of political upheaval as during the Polish occupation and interregnum of 1610–13. Princes of Rus', 862–1547 Parts of the land that is today known as Russia was populated by various East Slavic peoples from before the 9th century. The first states to exert hegemony over the region were those of the Rus' people, a branch of Nordic Varangians who entered the region occupied by modern Russia sometime in the ninth century, and set up a series of states starting with the Rus' Khaganate circa 830. Little is known of the Rus' Khaganate beyond its existence, including the extent of its territory or any reliable list of its Khagans (rulers). Princes of Novgorod Traditionally, Rus' statehood is traced to Rurik, a Rus' leader of Holmgard (later Novgorod, modern Veliky Novgorod), a different Rus' state. – 879 |reignstart1 = 862 |reignend1 = 879 |notes1 = Founder of Rurik Dynasty |family1 = Rurikids |image1 = Rurik_titularnik.jpg |alt1 = |name2 = Oleg of Novgorod Oleg the Seer |nickname2 = Олег Вещий |native2 = |life2 = 855 – 912 |reignstart2 = 879 |reignend2 = 882 |notes2 = Relative of Rurik and regent of Rurik's son, Prince Igor |family2 = Rurikids |image2 = Oleg_of_Novgorod.jpg |alt2 = }} Grand Princes of Kiev Rurik's successor Oleg moved his capital to Kiev (now Ukraine), founding the state of Kievan Rus'. Over the next several centuries, the most important titles were those of the Grand Prince of Kiev and Grand Prince of Novgorod whose holder (often the same person) could claim hegemony. .Tolochko, Oleksiy (2010). The Hustyn' Chronicle. (Harvard Library of Early Ukrainian Literature: Texts) . or 862 |reignend1 = 882 |notes1 = Rus' chieftains and members of Rurik's army |family1 = Kyi |image1 = 11_1_List_of_Radzivill_Chron.jpg |alt1 = |name2 = Oleg of Novgorod Oleg the Seer |nickname2 = Олег Вещий |native2 = |life2 = 855 – 912 |reignstart2 = 882 |reignend2 = Autumn 912 |notes2 = Successor of Askold and Dir as a regent of Rurik's son |family2 = Rurikids |image2 = Oleg_of_Novgorod.jpg |alt2 = |name3 = Igor I Igor Rurikovich |nickname3 = Игорь Рюрикович |native3 = |life3 = 878 – 945 |reignstart3 = 913 |reignend3 = Autumn 945 |notes3 = Son of Rurik |family3 = Rurikids |image3 = Igor_RC.png |alt3 = |name4 = Olga of Kiev Olga the Wise (Saint Olga) |nickname4 = Ольга Мудрая (Ольга Святая) |native4 = |life4 = 890 – 969 |reignstart4 = 945 |reignend4 = 962 |notes4 = Wife of Igor I and regent of Sviatoslav I |family4 = - |image4 = Olga_by_Roerich_2.jpg |alt4 = |name5 = Sviatoslav I Sviatoslav Igorevich |nickname5 = Святослав Игоревич |native5 = |life5 = 942 – 972 |reignstart5 = Autumn 945 |reignend5 = March 972 |notes5 = Son of Igor I and Olga of Kiev |family5 = Rurikids |image5 = Svatoslav_titularnik.png |alt5 = |name6 = Yaropolk I Yaropolk Svyatoslavich |nickname6 = Ярополк Святославич |native6 = |life6 = 950 – 980 |reignstart6 = March 972 |reignend6 = 11 June 980 |notes6 = Son of Sviatoslav I and Predslava |family6 = Rurikids |image6 = Yaropolk_murder.jpg |alt6 = |name7 = Vladimir I Vladimir Syatoslavich (Vladimir the Great) |nickname7 = Владимир Святославич (Владимир Великий) |native7 = |life7 = 958 – 1015 |reignstart7 = 11 June 980 |reignend7 = 15 July 1015 |notes7 = Son of Sviatoslav I and Malusha Younger brother of Yaropolk I |family7 = Rurikids |image7 = Vladimir_I_of_Kiev.PNG |alt7 = |name8 = Sviatopolk I Sviatopolk Vladimirovich (Sviatopolk the Cursed) |nickname8 = (Святополк Владимирович) Святополк Окаянный |native8 = |life8 = 980 – 1019 |reignstart8 = 15 July 1015 |reignend8 = Autumn 1016 |notes8 = Son of Yaropolk I During his reign, Kievan Rus' was conquered by Poland |family8 = Rurikids |image8 = Sviatopolk_I_of_Kiev.jpg |alt8 = |name9 = Yaroslav I Yaroslav Vladimirovich (Yaroslav the Wise) |nickname9 = Ярослав Владимирович (Ярослав Мудрый) |native9 = |life9 = 978 – 1054 |reignstart9 = Autumn 1016 |reignend9 = Summer 1018 |notes9 = Son of Vladimir I and Rogneda of Polotsk |family9 = Rurikids |image9 = Yaroslav_the_Wise.jpg |alt9 = |name10 = Sviatopolk I Sviatopolk Vladimirovich (Sviatopolk the Cursed) |nickname10 = (Святополк Владимирович) Святополк Окаянный |life10 = 980 – 1019 |reignstart10= 14 August 1018 |reignend10 = 27 July 1019 |notes10 = Restored |family10 = Rurikids |image10 = Sviatopolk_I_of_Kiev.jpg |alt10 = |name11 = Yaroslav I Yaroslav Vladimirovich (Yaroslav the Wise) |nickname11 = Ярослав Владимирович (Ярослав Мудрый) |native11 = |life11 = 978 – 1054 |reignstart11= 27 July 1019 |reignend11 = 20 February 1054 |notes11 = Restored |family11 = Rurikids |image11 = Yaroslav_the_Wise.jpg |alt11 = |name12 = Iziaslav I Iziaslav Yaroslavich |nickname12 = Изяслав Ярославич |native12 = |life12 = 1024 – 1078 |reignstart12= 20 February 1054 |reignend12 = 15 September 1068 |notes12 = First son of Yaroslav I and Ingegerd Olofsdotter |family12 = Rurikids |image12 = Minskizjaslav.jpg |alt12 = |name13 = Vseslav Briachislavich Vseslav the Sorcerer |nickname13 = Всеслав Брячиславич (Всеслав Чародей) |native13 = |life13 = 1039 – 1101 |reignstart13= 15 September 1068 |reignend13 = 29 April 1069 |notes13 = Great-grandson of Vladimir I Usurped the Kievan Throne |family13 = Rurikids |image13 = Jazep Drazdovič. Usiaslaŭ.jpg |alt13 = |name14 = Iziaslav I Iziaslav Yaroslavich |nickname14 = Изяслав Ярославич |native14 = |life14 = 1024 – 1078 |reignstart14= 2 May 1069 |reignend14 = 22 March 1073 |notes14 = Restored |family14 = Rurikids |image14 = Minskizjaslav.jpg |alt14 = |name15 = Sviatoslav II Sviatoslav Yaroslavich |nickname15 = Святослав Ярославич |native15 = |life15 = 1027 – 1076 |reignstart15= 22 March 1073 |reignend15 = 27 December 1076 |notes15 = Third son of Yaroslav I and Ingegerd Olofsdotter |family15 = Rurikids |image15 = Izbornik.jpg |alt15 = |name16 = Vsevolod I Vsevolod Yaroslavich |nickname16 = Всеволод Ярославич |native16 = |life16 = 1030 – 1093 |reignstart16= 1 January 1077 |reignend16 = 15 July 1077 |notes16 = Fourth son of Yaroslav I and Ingegerd Olofsdotter |family16 = Rurikids |image16 = Vsevolod_yaroslavich.jpg |alt16 = |name17 = Iziaslav I Iziaslav Yaroslavich |nickname17 = Изяслав Ярославич |native17 = |life17 = 1024 – 1078 |reignstart17= 15 July 1077 |reignend17 = 3 October 1078 |notes17 = Restored |family17 = Rurikids |image17 = Minskizjaslav.jpg |alt17 = |name18 = Vsevolod I Vsevolod Yaroslavich |nickname18 = Всеволод Ярославич |native18 = |life18 = 1030 – 1093 |reignstart18= 3 October 1078 |reignend18 = 13 April 1093 |notes18 = Restored |family18 = Rurikids |image18 = Vsevolod_yaroslavich.jpg |alt18 = |name19 = Sviatopolk II Sviatopolk Iziaslavich |nickname19 = Святополк Изяславич |native19 = |life19 = 1050 – 1113 |reignstart19= 24 April 1093 |reignend19 = 16 April 1113 |notes19 = Son of Iziaslav I |family19 = Rurikids |image19 = Congress_in_Dolobsk_1103.jpg |alt19 = |name20 = Vladimir II Vladimir Vsevolodovich (Vladimir Monomakh) |nickname20 = Владимир Всеволодович (Мономах) |native20 = |life20 = 1053 – 1125 |reignstart20= 20 April 1113 |reignend20 = 19 May 1125 |notes20 = Son of Vsevolod I and Anastasia of Byzantium |family20 = Rurikids |image20 = Vladimir_monomakh.jpg |alt20 = |name21 = Mstislav I Mstislav Volodimirovich (Mstislav the Great) |nickname21 = Мстислав Володимирович (Мстислав Великий) |native21 = |life21 = 1076 – 1132 |reignstart21= 20 May 1125 |reignend21 = 15 April 1132 |notes21 = Son of Vladimir II and Gytha of Wessex |family21 = Rurikids |image21 = Mstislav_I_of_Kiev_(Tsarskiy_titulyarnik).jpg |alt21 = |name22 = Yaropolk II Yaropolk Vladimirovich |nickname22 = Ярополк Владимирович |native22 = |life22 = 1082 – 1139 |reignstart22= 17 April 1132 |reignend22 = 18 February 1139 |notes22 = Son of Vladimir II and Gytha of Wessex Younger brother of Mstislav I |family22 = Rurikids |image22 = Yaropolk_II_of_Kiev.jpg |alt22 = |name23 = Viacheslav I Viacheslav Vladimirovich |nickname23 = Вячеслав Владимирович |native23 = |life23 = 1083 – 2 February 1154 |reignstart23= 22 February 1139 |reignend23 = 4 March 1139 |notes23 = Son of Vladimir II and Gytha of Wessex Younger brother of Mstislav I and Yaropolk II |family23 = Rurikids |image23 = Изяслав_мстиславович.jpg |alt23 = |name24 = Vsevolod II Vsevolod Olgovich |nickname24 = Всеволод Ольгович |native24 = |life24 = 1084 – 1146 |reignstart24= 5 March 1139 |reignend24 = 30 July 1146 |notes24 = Grandson of Sviatoslav II |family24 = Rurikids |image24 = Vsevolod_Ol'govich.jpg |alt24 = |name25 = Igor II Igor Olgovich |nickname25 = Игорь Ольгович |native25 = |life25 = 1096 – 19 September 1146 |reignstart25= 1 August 1146 |reignend25 = 13 August 1146 |notes25 = Grandson of Sviatoslav II |family25 = Rurikids |image25 = CvKnyazIgor.jpg |alt25 = |name26 = Iziaslav II Iziaslav Mstislavich |nickname26 = Изяслав Мстиславич |native26 = |life26 = 1097 – 1154 |reignstart26= 13 August 1146 |reignend26 = 23 August 1149 |notes26 = Son of Mstislav I and Christina Ingesdotter of Sweden |family26 = Rurikids |image26 = Ізяслав_II_Пантелеймон.jpg |alt26 = |name27 = Yuri I Yuri Vladimirovich (Yuri the Long Hands) |nickname27 = Юрий Владимирович (Юрий Долгорукий) |native27 = |life27 = 1099 – 1157 |reignstart27= 28 August 1149 |reignend27 = Summer 1150 |notes27 = Son of Vladimir II and Gytha of Wessex Younger brother of Mstislav I, Yaropolk II and Viacheslav I |family27 = Rurikids |image27 = Dolgorukiy.jpg |alt27 = |name28 = Viacheslav I Viacheslav Vladimirovich |nickname28 = Вячеслав Владимирович |native28 = |life28 = 1083 – 2 February 1154 |reignstart28= Summer 1150 |reignend28 = Summer 1150 |notes28 = Restored |family28 = Rurikids |image28 = Изяслав_мстиславович.jpg |alt28 = |name29 = Iziaslav II Iziaslav Mstislavich |nickname29 = Изяслав Мстиславич |native29 = |life29 = 1097 – 1154 |reignstart29= Summer 1150 |reignend29 = Summer 1150 |notes29 = Restored |family29 = Rurikids |image29 = Ізяслав_II_Пантелеймон.jpg |alt29 = |name30 = Yuri I Yuri Vladimirovich (Yuri the Long Hands) |nickname30 = Юрий Владимирович (Юрий Долгорукий) |native30 = |life30 = 1099 – 1157 |reignstart30= August 1150 |reignend30 = Winter 1151 |notes30 = Restored |family30 = Rurikids |image30 = Dolgorukiy.jpg |alt30 = |name31 = Iziaslav II Iziaslav Mstislavich |nickname31 = Изяслав Мстиславич |native31 = |life31 = 1097 – 1154 |reignstart31= Winter 1151 |reignend31 = 13 November 1154 |notes31 = Restored |family31 = Rurikids |image31 = Ізяслав_II_Пантелеймон.jpg |alt31 = |name32 = Viacheslav I Viacheslav Vladimirovich |nickname32 = Вячеслав Владимирович |native32 = |life32 = 1083 – 2 February 1154 |reignstart32= Spring 1151 |reignend32 = 6 February 1154 |notes32 = Restored |family32 = Rurikids |image32 = Изяслав_мстиславович.jpg |alt32 = |name33 = Rostislav I Rostislav Mstislavich |nickname33 = Ростислав Мстиславич |native33 = |life33 = 1110 – 1167 |reignstart33= 1154 |reignend33 = January 1155 |notes33 = Son of Mstislav I and Christina Ingesdotter of Sweden Younger brother of Iziaslav II |family33 = Rurikids |image33 = Rostislav_Mstislavich.jpg |alt33 = |name34 = Iziaslav III Iziaslav Davidovich |nickname34 = Изяслав Давидович |native34 = |life34 = 12th century |reignstart34= January 1155 |reignend34 = 1155 |notes34 = Grandson of Sviatoslav II |family34 = Rurikids |image34 = Izyaslav_III.jpg |alt34 = |name35 = Yuri I Yuri Vladimirovich (Yuri the Long Hands) |nickname35 = Юрий Владимирович (Юрий Долгорукий) |native35 = |life35 = 1099 – 1157 |reignstart35= 20 March 1155 |reignend35 = 15 May 1157 |notes35 = Restored |family35 = Rurikids |image35 = Dolgorukiy.jpg |alt35 = |name36 = Iziaslav III Iziaslav Davidovich |nickname36 = Изяслав Давидович |native36 = |life36 = 12th century |reignstart36= 19 May 1157 |reignend36 = December 1158 |notes36 = Restored |family36 = Rurikids |image36 = Izyaslav_III.jpg |alt36 = |name37 = Mstislav II Mstislav Iziaslavich |nickname37 = Мстислав Изяславич |native37 = |life37 = 1125 – 1170 |reignstart37= 22 December 1158 |reignend37 = Spring 1159 |notes37 = Son of Iziaslav II |family37 = Rurikids |image37 = Mstislav_Izjaslavich.jpg |alt37 = |name38 = Rostislav I Rostislav Mstislavich |nickname38 = Ростислав Мстиславич |native38 = |life38 = 1110 – 1167 |reignstart38= 12 April 1159 |reignend38 = 8 February 1161 |notes38 = Restored |family38 = Rurikids |image38 = Rostislav_Mstislavich.jpg |alt38 = |name39 = Iziaslav III Iziaslav Davidovich |nickname39 = Изяслав Давидович |native39 = |life39 = 12th century |reignstart39= 12 February 1161 |reignend39 = 6 March 1161 |notes39 = Restored |family39 = Rurikids |image39 = Izyaslav_III.jpg |alt39 = |name40 = Rostislav I Rostislav Mstislavich |nickname40 = Ростислав Мстиславич |native40 = |life40 = 1110 – 1167 |reignstart40= March 1161 |reignend40 = 14 March 1167 |notes40 = Restored |family40 = Rurikids |image40 = Rostislav_Mstislavich.jpg |alt40 = |name41 = Vladimir III Vladimir Mstislavich |nickname41 = Владимир Мстиславич |native41 = |life41 = 1132 – 1173 |reignstart41= Spring 1167 |reignend41 = Spring 1167 |notes41 = Son of Mstislav I Younger brother of Iziaslav II and Rostislav I |family41 = Rurikids |image41 = Monarch-emp.png |alt41 = |name42 = Mstislav II Mstislav Iziaslavich |nickname42 = Мстислав Изяславич |native42 = |life42 = 1125 – 1170 |reignstart42= 19 May 1167 |reignend42 = 12 March 1169 |notes42 = Restored |family42 = Rurikids |image42 = Mstislav_Izjaslavich.jpg |alt42 = }} Grand Princes of Vladimir By the early 11th century the Rus' state had fragmented into a series of petty principalities which warred constantly with each other. In 1097, the Council of Liubech formalized the federal nature of the Rus' lands. By the 12th century, the Grand Duchy of Vladimir became the dominant principality, adding its name to those of Novgorod and Kiev, culminating with the rule of Alexander Nevsky. In 1169 Vladimir-Suzdal troops took Kiev. This act underlined the declining importance of that city. Grand Princes of Moscow After Alexander Nevsky, the region once again broke up into petty states, though the Grand Duchy of Moscow, founded by Alexander Nevsky's youngest son Daniel, began to consolidate control over the entire Rus' territory in the 15th century, starting the story of Russia. Following the Mongol conquests of the 13th century, all of the Russian principalities paid tribute to the Golden Horde, effectively operating as vassals of the Mongol state. The Russians began to exert independence from the Mongols, culminating with Ivan the Great of Moscow ceasing tribute to the Horde, effectively declaring his independence. His son Vasili III completed the task of uniting all of Russia by eliminating the last few independent states in the 1520s. Tsars of Russia, 1547–1721 Vasili's son Ivan the Terrible formalized the situation by assuming the title Tsar of All Rus' in 1547, when the state of Russia (apart from its constituent principalities) came into formal being. Dates are listed in the Old Style, which continued to be used in Russia until the revolution. Following the death of the Feodor I, the son of Ivan the Terrible and the last of the Rurik dynasty, Russia fell into a succession crisis known as the Time of Troubles. As Feodor left no male heirs, the Russian Zemsky Sobor (feudal parliament) elected his brother-in-law Boris Godunov to be Tsar. Devastated by famine, rule under Boris descended into anarchy. A series of impostors, known as the False Dmitriys, each claimed to be Feodor's long deceased younger brother; however, only the first impostor ever legitimately held the title of Tsar. A distant Rurikid cousin, Vasili Shuyskiy, also took power for a time. During this period, foreign powers deeply involved themselves in Russian politics, under the leadership of the Vasa monarchs of Sweden and Poland-Lithuania, including Sigismund III Vasa and his son Władysław IV Vasa. As a child, Władysław was even chosen as Tsar by the Seven Boyars, though he was prevented by his father from formally taking the throne. The Time of Troubles is considered to have ended with the election of Michael Romanov to the throne, who established the Romanov dynasty that would rule Russia until the Russian Revolution of 1917. – 13 April 1605 |reignstart1 = 21 February 1598 |reignend1 = 13 April 1605 |notes1 = Brother-in-law of Feodor I Elected by Zemsky Sobor |family1 = Godunov |image1 = Borisgodunov.jpg |alt1 = |name2 = Feodor II Feodor Borisovich |nickname2 = Фёдор Борисович |native2 = |life2 = 1589 – 20 June 1605 |reignstart2 = 13 April 1605 |reignend2 = 10 June 1605 |notes2 = Son of Boris Godunov and Maria Grigorievna Skuratova-Belskaya Murdered |family2 = Godunov |image2 = Tsar_Fyodr_II.jpg |alt2 = |name3 = False Dmitriy I Dmitriy Ivanovich |nickname3 = Дмитрий Иванович |life3 = – 17 May 1606 |reignstart3 = 10 June 1605 |reignend3 = 17 May 1606 |notes3 = |family3 = Rurikids (claimed) |image3 = Pseudo-Dmitrius.jpg |alt3 = |name4 = Vasily IV Vasily Ivanovich (Vasily Shuysky) |nickname4 = Василий Иванович (Василий Шуйский) |native4 = |life4 = 22 September 1552 – 12 September 1612 |reignstart4 = 19 May 1606 |reignend4 = 17 July 1610 |notes4 = Ninth generation descendant of Andrei II in the male line |family4 = Shuysky |image4 = Vasily_IV.jpg |name5 = Władysław IV Vasa |nickname5 = Владислав IV Ваза |native5 = |life5 = 9 June 1595 – 20 May 1648 |reignstart5 = 6 September 1610 |reignend5 = November 1612 14 June 1634 |notes5 = King of Poland Son of Sigismund III Vasa and Anne of Austria, Queen of Poland |family5 = Vasa |image5 = Władysław_IV_Waza.jpg |alt5 = }} The Time of Troubles came to a close with the election of Michael Romanov as Tsar in 1613. Michael officially reigned as Tsar, though his father, the Patriarch Philaret (died 1633) initially held the real power. However, Michael's descendants would rule Russia, first as Tsars and later as Emperors, until the Russian Revolution of 1917. Peter the Great (reigned 1682–1725), a grandson of Michael Romanov, reorganized the Russian state along more Western lines, establishing the Russian Empire in 1721. Emperors of Russia, 1721–1917 (Also Grand Princes of Finland from 1809 until 1917; and Kings of Poland from 1815 until 1917) The Empire of Russia was declared by Peter the Great in 1721. Officially, Russia would be ruled by the Romanov dynasty until the Russian Revolution of 1917. However, direct male descendants of Michael Romanov came to an end in 1730 with the death of Peter II of Russia, grandson of Peter the Great. The throne passed to Anna, a niece of Peter the Great, and after the brief rule of her niece's infant son Ivan VI, the throne was seized by Elizabeth, a daughter of Peter the Great. Elizabeth would be the last of the direct Romanovs to rule Russia. Elizabeth declared her nephew, Peter, to be her heir. Peter (who would rule as Peter III) spoke little Russian, having been a German prince of the House of Holstein-Gottorp before arriving in Russia to assume the Imperial title. He and his German wife Sophia changed their name to Romanov upon inheriting the throne. Peter was ill-liked, and he was assassinated within six months of assuming the throne, in a coup orchestrated by his wife, who became Empress in her own right and ruled as Catherine the Great (both Peter and Catherine were descended from the House of Rurik). Following the confused successions of the descendants of Peter the Great, Catherine's son Paul I established clear succession laws which governed the rules of primogeniture over the Imperial throne until the fall of the Empire in 1917. Nominal emperors after Nicholas II Dates after 1918 are in the New Style. |family1 = Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov |image1 = Mihail II.jpg |name2 = Nikolai Nikolaevich |nickname2 = Николай Николаевич |native2 = (nominal) |life2 = 6 November 1856 – 5 January 1929 |reignstart2= 8 August 1922 |reignend2 = 25 October 1922 |notes2 = Grandson of Nicholas I Proclaimed Emperor of Russia by the Zemsky Sobor of the Provisional Priamurye Government His nominal rule came to an end when the areas controlled by the Provisional Priamurye Government were overrun by the communists |family2 = Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov |image2 = Николай_Николаевич_Младший%2C_до_1914.jpg |alt2 = |name3 = Kirill Vladimirovich |nickname3 = Кири́лл Влади́мирович Рома́нов |life3 = 30 September 1876 – 12 October 1938 |reignstart3= 31 August 1924 |reignend3 = 12 October 1938 |notes3 = Grandson of Alexander II Claimed the title Emperor of All the Russias while in exile Recognised by a congress of legitimists delegates in Paris in 1926Shain, Yossi The Frontier of Loyalty: Political Exiles in the Age of the Nation-State University of Michigan Press (2005) p.69. |family3 = Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov |image3 = Grand Duke Kirill Vladimirovich Romanov.JPG |alt3 = }} Leaders after the Revolution See also * Family tree of the Russian rulers * List of Russian consorts * List of heads of government of Russia * List of leaders of the Soviet Union * List of leaders of the Russian SFSR * Premier of the Soviet Union * List of presidents of Russia * Prime Minister of Russia * Grand Prince of Kiev Notes References External links *Godunov to Nicholas II by Saul Zaklad * Principality of Vladimir-Suzdal *Timeline of Russian Emperors and Empresses *History of Russian imperial titles. Bibliography Russian rulers Russia Russia Rulers Russia Category:Russian Empire * Russ